


When the clock strikes 12

by Riddle_Dragon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Fanfiction, Implied Relationships, M/M, Scared Tony, lel, this is going to be bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_Dragon/pseuds/Riddle_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He woke up drenched in sweat. He looked around and rubbed his forehead, wiping away the memories of the nightmare. He looked over at the blinked red numbers and he whimpered lowly, rubbing his eyes gently, remembering what happened an hour ago.</p>
<p>10:27PM</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the clock strikes 12

He woke up drenched in sweat. He looked around and rubbed his forehead, wiping away the memories of the nightmare. He looked over at the blinked red numbers and he whimpered lowly, rubbing his eyes gently, remembering what happened an hour ago.

**10:27PM**

He curled up into his blankets and wrapped his arms around himself. He hadn't had that dream in weeks and it terrifies him to even think of it.

To see all his loved ones _dead..._

But he promised them.. he promised he'd sleep, but he can't now.. not after _that_ dream.

He took a deep breath and moved to get up, wincing slightly at the creeks of the floor. He took another deep breath and shuffled to the door, grabbing his fluffy sweater and pulling it on.

He wondered the darkness of his floor for awhile before he settled down in the living room. He sat on the bed and licked his lips as he stared into the darkness of his floor besides the lights coming out from the outside.

He mumbled to himself a bit as he reached for the remote and turned on the TV. He sighed softly and rubbed his forehead again, mumbling silently to himself.

He looked over at the receiver as the red numbers blinked at him again.

**10:39PM**

A few floors down, the rest of the Avengers were sitting around watching the movie. They all gave each other small glances through out 40 minutes of the movie.

Steve gritted his teeth and let his head fall back against the couch, “I don't like it.” He said. Sighs were heard around the room.

“Whats not to like, cap?” Clint said, crossing his arms over his chest, eyes never leaving the TV.

“He gave up too quickly. I mean we sent Stark to bed but he seemed hesitant and afraid when we demanded him to go to bed.”

The others nodded a bit, having noticed Tony's odd behavior when they were trying to get Tony to sleep. Loki snorted and looked up from his book.

“Stark? Afraid?” he commented to them and just looked back down at his book.

Steve glared at Loki and huffed a bit. The others gave quick glances again.

“i think..” everyone's head snapped over to Thor, even Loki, “We should go check on Anthony. And the captain is correct.. he did seem hesitant to leave the room.”

Bruce nodded in agreement. “Their both right..”

Another round of sighs were heard. Steve blinked a little and moved his head to look back at the movie. He bit his lip and rested his head against his hand.

Maybe he was a little forceful in putting Tony to sleep. He wasn't a kid anymore, but the tony needed the sleep. He was piratically nodding off in Thor's lap during the first 20 minutes of the movie. He knew how tired Tony had been the last few days. He'd usually spend his time down in his lab, occasionally returning to get some substance.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Loki snapped his book shut and stood up. Everyone turned their heads to look at the now standing God.

“brother?” Thor started. Loki huffed and crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently.

“are we not going to check up on the man or just sit here and mope around?”

Thor blinked and gave Loki a nod, “My brother is right. Shall we go?”

Everyone gave their own sign of agreeing before they all stood up and made their way to the elevator.

Behind them, the red numbers blinked brightly at their absent.

**11:22PM**

Tony blinked as he heard the elevator door opens. He rubbed his eyes as he saw the other Avengers walk in and observe the scene in front of them.

He curled up on the couch and hid his face in his arms. He was caught. He was hoping to fall into a dreamless sleep if he stayed up watching Tv for more then 3 hours.

Footsteps approached him and he just let out a low whine as he curled up more in himself at the thought of being yelled at.

“Are you alright love?” Thor said, startling Tony slightly out of his curled up ball. Thor smiled slightly as he walked even closer and the others followed behind him silently, letting the lovers communicate.

Tony looked up as Thor picked up the ball that was Tony and sat down in Tony previous spot before setting the genius on his lap. The other Avengers gathered around them.

Loki took his place on Thor's right while Bruce sat at his left. Steve and Natasha sat down in front of them as Clint went and gathered a few blankets from the nest he has on Tony's floor. He gave them the blankets before settling himself next to Natasha and smiled a bit as she smiled back at him.

Loki glanced at the now comfortable Tony and gave him a tight, but kinds smile.

Tony looked at Loki and smiled a bit back before resting his head against Thor's chest. He opened his mouth to say a few words, but decided against it and just nuzzled himself against Thor.

“JARVIS?” Natasha said softly, grinning from cheek to cheek, “continue the movie would you?”

“Yes Mame” JARVIS replied.

The Tv screen soon switched channels and the movie was now playing on the flat screen.

Tony smiled brightly and giggled silently to himself with glee. The smile only grew when Thor's arms wrapped around him tighter and kissed his temple.

“You're safe now, love.”

Tony hummed lowly in silent agreement. Yeah, everything was safe now. His eyes shifted over to the little red numbers again. He grinned slightly, sighing with content and he shifted his attention back to the movie.

**12AM**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story and I'm hoping you actually enjoyed it!!
> 
> if you didn't well then too bad for me xD oh well
> 
> I hope you really enjoyed it.
> 
> bye now


End file.
